


The Descent Into Hell Is Easy

by I_need_some_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Tattoo Artist Alec Lightwood, Tattooed Alec Lightwood, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Why Did I Write This?, Winged Alec Lightwood, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_some_coffee/pseuds/I_need_some_coffee
Summary: After running away from the Institute as a child Alec's life is surrounded by the downworld until old and new friends arrive and ruin the peace with talks of crimes from an old friend of his.IK it sounds bad but I probise it isn't completely shite I just suck at summaries. My first fic so be nice ig. Ty
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts, Alec Lightwood & Original Character(s), Alec Lightwood & Raphael Santiago, Lily Chen & Alec Lightwood, Lily Chen/Original Female Character(s), Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 27
Kudos: 104





	1. Weird Tattoo Shop And Bad Interrogations

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus meets Alec and downworld friends ig? I suck at summaries.  
> Also lemme know if I spelled shit wrong cos I wrote this at 1am on a whim when I'm supposed to be doing hwk so it might be shit sorry.

Magnus glanced up disdainfully at the flickering neon sign proclaiming the shop to be Morningstar Ink. Gaze shifting to his companions he made no move to open the door and continued to glance around the exterior of the rundown shop, a perpetual expression of boredom plastered on his face. The blond shadowhunter, Jake or whatever his name was, cleared his throat and jerked his head pointedly at the shop gesturing for Magnus to enter. Raising an eyebrow he remained, arms crossed leaning against the wall of the shop. Rolling his eyes the blond moved past his friends and pushed the door open, bell chiming signalling their arrival.

The group filled the small lounge area. On one side the vampire glanced around nervously and subconsciously leaned towards Clary who was glancing at Jace and biting her lip in anticipation. Rolling his eyes Magnus glanced to his other side where Isabelle Lightwood stood glancing at drawings and photographs littering the walls, a bored expression matching his own on her pale face. Magnus flicked his eyes up to a photograph displayed on the walls of a pair of inky black angel wings tattooed on someone’s pale shoulders, blue tendrils almost like his own magic coiling around them. He admired the artwork and wondered if, once the nephilim were finished with their interrogation, he might get a tattoo himself. Despite the condition of the building, the tattoos themselves here seemed to be of excellent quality.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of a throat clearing in front of him. Slowly dragging his eyes away from the walls he took in the girl in front of him who stood leaning casually against the counter, eyebrows raised with an unimpressed expression. She had long, bright turquoise hair braided into two plaits each reaching past her waist with thick, copper, cylindrical beads braided in. Most unusual however was the assortment of shadowhunter runes combined with mundane tattooed littering her copper skin.

“Can I help you?” she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Isabelle stepped forward.

“We need to ask you some questions regarding the criminal Jonathan Morgenstern.” She replied “I’m Isabelle Lightwood. This is my parabatai Jace and our friend Clary Fairchild” Gesturing to each of them respectively she continued to explain “The vampire is Simon Lewis, the Daylighter. And this is Magnus Bane.”

She unfolded her arms and stalked forwards “I know who you are.”

Flicking her wrist red magic shimmered around the door handle and it swung open. Turning towards a tattoo station in the corner of the room she moved forwards ignoring their presence.

“I can’t help you. Run back to your precious institute and find someone else.”

Wringing her hands together anxiously Clary stepped forwards.

“All due respect but we can’t leave until we’ve asked you at least a few questions.” she said tossing a lock of red hair over her shoulder “Please I know Jonathan, he’s my brother. He’s dangerous. If you know anything you need to tell us, the whole world depends on this.”

Huffing out a breath she turned to face us and tossed a braid over her shoulder, jumping up to sit on a workstation.

“I don’t need to tell you anything.” glancing at Magnus she sighed “But fine if it will get you to leave I’ll answer your questions.”

Brightening immensely Clary turned to Jace who stepped forward.

“If it’s alright with you Magnus is going to cast a truth spell on you to ensure your answers are reliable.” he began.

She turned to Magnus and nodded. He began muttering the spell under his breath and let the cool blue of his magic wash over her body. Turning his head towards Jace Magnus nodded indicating the spell was finished.

Jace frowned at Magnus. “Is there any way to test if the spell is working?”

Magnus raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “Doubting my abilities Blondie?”

Jace rolled his eyes “Just a precaution Bane, now answer the question.”

“Trust me the spell works. I’m not an amateur.”

Jace opened his mouth to continue arguing when Clary placed a hand on his forearm and indicated for him to begin asking questions. He relented and turned towards the girl.

“Firstly please state your name, age and species.” he said

“Pandora Morningstar, 19 and Warlock” she replied 

“Warlock? What is your warlock mark?”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant shadowhunter.”

“Just answer please.”

She rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist as a thin, ink-black tail sprouted from her lower back, pointed at the end like a cartoon devil’s.

He smirked slightly “I see why you chose Morningstar.”

She chuckled slightly and returned his smile before turning back to the shadowhunters and Simon.

“Satisfied?”

Jace nodded. “Where were you at approximately 11:30 last night? Also if possible provide evidence confirming this.”

“I was with my girlfriend, her clan leader and my brother at the Hotel DuMort. I believe you know them, Raphael Santiago and Lily Chen.” she said, turning to grab her phone. “As for evidence I can call them now and get confirmation.”

Jace shook his head “Not necessary. We’re on our way to the DuMort after this we’ll ask them then.”

She shrugged “Suit yourself.”

Jace opened his mouth to continue questioning when a crash sounded from behind them and they all whirled around drawing their weapons. Magnus turned as a boy about 19 entered the room and picked up whatever he had just dropped before turning to Pandora, completely ignoring the group stood there. Magnus felt his mouth go dry as he took in the angel before him. Pale porcelain skin littered with runed and tattoos alike. Floppy black hair hanging in front of crystal blue eyes, striking and mesmerising. The boy was wearing black, faded jeans and a fraying sweater. He stood about 6 feet tall, slightly shorter than Magnus’ own 6’4”. He opened his mouth and a soft voice spoke making Magnus’ mouth water.

“Hey Dora, where do you want the new supplies? I have more out back. They've just been delivered.” he said

“Just put them in the storeroom with the others for now I-” she began before Isabelle cut her off, wide eyed and staring at the newcomer.

“Alec?”


	2. Old Faces, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec reunites with his siblings in a 'loving' argument before getting them thrown out of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating my art coursework and skipping my lesson to do this how 'bout y'all?  
> Hope it's not too shit. Kinda short but I'm posting a few in a short space of time cos I have the ideas for the chapters and I want to write them down before I forget.

Clary turned shocked towards Isabelle and Jace, both of whom were wearing matching expressions of shock and recognition. She glanced towards Simon and Magnus who both bore confused expressions, similar to her own, however Magnus’ was more subdued. 

Staring at Alec Magnus now noticed the expression of shock and almost horror which showed on his face. Isabelle stepped forward, reaching out as if to tough the boy only to be halted in her tracks by familiar shimmering red magic. Jace snarled whirling his seraph blade on Pandora who sat, casual posture and expression replaced with something harder and angrier.

“I swear to God Jace, touch her and I’ll take off your arm.” Alec almost growled having dropped the box he was holding and grabbed a knife from the counter beside him.

Turning to face him in shock Jace lowered his blade.

“So it is you.” He whispered moving forwards “We thought you were dead.”

“I should’ve been!” Alec yelled back in anger “Thanks to you I was left alone on the streets with no food, no money and nothing to defend myself! If I didn’t find Dora I would be dead.”

Jace opened his mouth as if to retaliate when Magnus stepped forward, clearly hoping to diffuse the tense situation.

“I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. Magnus Bane.” He said holding his hand out.

Alec smiled slightly at him and took his hand, making to shake it before Magnus brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back. Alec ducked his head slightly, a bright red flush making it’s way up his pale cheeks.

“um..I’m Alexander...er Alec. Alec Mornningstar.” he said lips slightly upturned.

Isabelle frowned “Morningstar? No. You’re Alec Lightwood.”

Alec's gaze hardened again as he pulled his hand away from Magnus’ and turned to face Izzy.

“No.” he said “I’m not. I haven’t been a Lightwood for 7 years. Not since you kicked me out for being who I am.”

“Hey!” Jace yelled “We did not kick you out! You left one day without even saying goodbye! We thought a demon had killed you, don't you dare pin this on us!”

Alec glared at him.

“You might not have kicked me out of the Institute but you as good as kicked me out of the family. I had no place there anymore. Maryse and Robert planned to have me killed rather than be a disgrace to the precious Lightwood name.” he snarled, expression getting more sorrowful with every word.

Magnus gasped in horror at the revelation and reached out instinctively to comfort him. Isabelle stepped forward, mouth set in a harsh line as if about to retaliate. Jumping off the counter, Pandora moved in front of Alec, blocking anyone’s way towards the shadowhunter.

“I believe you have overstayed your welcome.” she said cooly, anger subdued but still there “You need to leave. If you have any more questions for me then I’ll return to the Institute tomorrow for questioning but for now...”

She flicked her wrist opening the door.

“Get out.”

Jace stepped forward angrily protesting. Cooly she stopped him with her magic, red aura shimmering around his frozen body.

“Get out. Now. Last chance before I throw you out by force.” she said unwaveringly.

She turned her head slightly towards Alec and gestured for him to leave the room. He nodded and picked up the supplies before walking back out of the door he arrived through. Glancing back at Jace she hardened her gaze and released him from the magic.

“Leave.”

Clary placed a hand placatingly on Jace’s shoulder and began to drag him backwards smiling apologetically at Pandora.

“Thanks for having us. If you could come round to the Institute any time tomorrow someone will be in for the rest of the questioning.” Clary said before following Jace out the door.

Angrily flicking her hair over her shoulder and glaring at Pandora, Isabelle strode out with Simon stumbling out behind her. Magnus made to leave before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Bane wait.” Pandora said, gesturing for him to turn around “I don’t like your friends. The red head and the vampire seem ok but I don’t like the Lightwoods. You on the other hand. I’ve seen what you’ve done for my friends, hell for the whole downworld. Plus I’ve never seen my brother react to someone like that. He likes you.”

She turned and grabbed a slip of paper and scribbled some numbers on it before shoving it in Magnus’ direction who was still standing in slight shock with hints of amusement on his face.

“Here.” she said “Top one’s my number, bottom one’s Alec’s. You can come back any time but next time don’t bring your friends.”

He grabbed the paper and clicked his fingers producing a blue spark and magically inputting them into his phone.

“Thank you darling, I’ll be sure to come back. Your brother is quite attractive isn’t he.” He smirked.

She laughed and nodded slightly “Yeah but try getting him to believe that.”

Frowning slightly she glanced over his shoulder. 

“You should probably go. Your friends look kind of impatient.” she said.

He glanced over his shoulder and nodded, moving to exit the shop.

“Hey Magnus!” she said, getting him to look over his shoulder at her, eyebrow raised in questioning.

“Say hi to Raph and Lils for me and tell him the next stencil for his tattoo is done.” she said before smirking slightly “Also if you ever want a tattoo done my brother is fully trained. I’m sure you’d both enjoy an opportunity to talk for a few hours.”

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. Waving over his shoulder before exiting the shop onto the street, he glanced down at the angry yet curious faces of his companions. Sighing, he began the walk towards the DuMort.


	3. Family, Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to Alec's pov of the night he left and a bit of bonding with Pandora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Izzy kinda seem like jerks in this one and they are but I promise they get better it's just like this at the start.  
> Trigger warning: mentions of abuse and homophobic slurs (Robert is an asshole)

Alec sat alone in the break room shaking slightly, cheeks wet with tears. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought back to the night he left and his sadness turned to anger.

Flashback

He was 12 and had just been outed to his parents. He remembered their faces as they shook with anger and told him to go to his room, the promise of punishment clear in their voices. He had fled, tears in his eyes and had passed Jace and Izzy stood side by side on his way out, their faces filled with barely hidden disgust.

He had hidden in his room before Robert entered and had tried to ‘beat the gay out of him’ spitting slurs and insults at him as he did so before calmly exiting the room after a few hour leaving alec curled on the floor in a pool of blood and tears. Alec had cleaned himself up the mundane way as they had taken his stele and had tried to keep quiet, hiding in his room before starvation overcame him late at night. 

Sneaking towards the kitchen he had noticed a light on and hid behind the door quietly listening to his parents talking inside.

“We need to have him killed. I refuse to have a faggot for a son. We can’t let him dishonour the family name.” his father had said, disgust filling his voice.

A roaring in his ears drowned out the rest of the conversation as he stumbled away towards his room, all thoughts of food forgotten. Sinking to the floor as soon as he entered the room, sobs wracked his body as he curled around himself, biting his fist to muffle the noises. He had calmed slightly after what had felt like hours and had tasted the coppery tang of blood on his lips from biting into his fist. Shakily he rose to his feet and had begun shoving essentials into a bag. He moved to open the door when he heard Jace and Izzy’s voices behind it.

“I can’t believe I ever wanted to be his parabatai.” Jace had muttered.

Izzy hummed in agreement “I know right. Mom and Dad were right, he is weak.”

Stumbling backwards Alec stared at the door in horror. He waited a few minutes before hearing footsteps walk away from his door. He opened it a crack and glanced around. Seeing no one stood outside he crept out of his room and down the corridor. He didn’t have time to grab any weapons except a small dagger on his bedside table. It wouldn’t help much in a fight but it was better than nothing.

He tiptoed out of the institute and broke out into a run as soon as he got outside, tears streaming down his face as the reality of the situation hit him suddenly. He was homeless. He had no family, no weapons, no home and minimal training and with the angel blood running through his veins he was a beacon to demons.

Slowing down he reached a street he didn’t recognise and slumped on the curb, thoughts racing through his head. Dropping his head into his hands he choked on a sob. What was he going to do?

Suddenly he heard a growling from his left and turned. Stumbling backwards away from the demon in horror, he clutched his knife and prepared for an attack. He knew he was going to die. He thought ‘at least I can do one thing right for once. Honour my parent’s last wish’. The demon reared its head preparing to attack when a knife suddenly flew through the air and struck it in the throat, making it vanish in a cloud of golden ichor. Alec turned towards the newcomer. A girl about his age with bright turquoise hair cut short and spiked up stood behind him, a collection of throwing knives clutched tightly in her fist. Smirking at him she stepped forward and held out a tanned hand.

“I’m Pandora. But most people call me Dora.” she said.

He took her hand and smiled weakly “Alec.”

Flashback end

He felt a cool hand on his arm and opened his eyes glancing down at Pandora’s worried face as she crouched before him.

“Hey.” She whispered “You alright? I know that must’ve been hard for you. You didn’t deserve that.”

He nodded mutely and she sighed. Sitting next to him on the sofa she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into her embrace as tears welled up in his eyes again. Stroking his hair softly and whispering to him, she glared at the door as if the Lightwoods would suddenly reappear and she could fight them for hurting her brother.

After a while Alec sat up and rubbed his face.

“Thanks.” he croaked hoarsely, reaching for a glass of water.

Pandora smiled softly. “Anytime hermano.”

“Are you going to go back tomorrow?” he inquired

She sighed “Probably. If I don’t they’ll just come back here and I don’t really want that. I hate them more than you do for what they did to you.”

He nodded “I don’t hate them so much anymore. But I definitely don’t want to see them again.”

“Then we’ll keep them away from you. All of us. Our family.”

He smiled gratefully at her. “What would I do without you?”

She laughed softly. “Crash and burn. Probably.”

He chuckled along with her, worries forgotten for just a moment as he relaxed with his sister.


	4. The Hotel DuMort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and co meet Raphael and Lily at the DuMort and question them about Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lily. Just wanted to say that. I'm writing loads for this rn cos I'm avoiding doing any of my schoolwork lmao. Hope you like!

Magnus strode down the street, the shadowhunters hot on his heels firing questions at him.

“What did she want?”

“Did she tell you something about Alec?”

“What was she saying to you?”

He sighed and halted turning to face the group looking expectantly at him.

“She gave me her number and Alexander’s number and offered me a tattoo if I ever came back.” He revealed “That’s it. She didn’t say anything else, not about Jonathan at least.”

Izzy frowned.

“She gave you Alec’s number? Can I have it too, there’s some things I want to talk to him about.” She said.

Magnus ran a hand through his hair and huffed out a breath.

“I think based on that reaction it’s best if I don’t give it to you.” he said “Alexander wasn’t exactly happy to see you and I don’t want to betray his trust just after meeting him.”

Isabelle frowned angrily.

“But he’s my brother!” she said “I want to talk to him.”

Magnus began walking again.

“Then you should go back another time and ask for it yourself.” he called over his shoulder “I don’t feel comfortable handing out his number to anyone.”

Simon jogged to walk alongside Izzy.

“He’s right you know.” he said gesturing towards Magnus “You wouldn’t feel comfortable with people handing out your number to anyone. Come on we can talk about this later, lets just get to the DuMort so we can speak to Raphael.”

Isabelle huffed but relented and nodded, gesturing for the others to begin walking ahead. Simon ran to walk with Magnus and turned his head, a slight smirk on his face.

“So Alec huh. Gotta admit he is pretty cute.”

Magnus chuckled and nodded saying nothing. Simon continued.

“So are you gonna ask him on a date?”

Magnus frowned.

“Eventually but maybe not immediately. He seems the sort to want to get to know someone and be comfortable with them before going out with them.”

Simon nodded understandingly.

“I think he’d be good for you y’know. He’s definitely your type.”

Magnus’ lip quirked up slightly.

“Is he now? And what, pray tell, is my type?” he inquires sarcastically.

Simon raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly.

“Oh you know. Black hair, blue eyes, well rounded personality. And of course a healthy bit of mystery.” he said “Raphael told me all about you when I was newly turned.”

Magnus shook his head fondly.

“Of course he did.”

Clary strode forwards away from Jace and Izzy who were talking amongst themselves and frowned at the two downworlders.

“Do you think they’ll be able to help us find Jonathan?” she asked Magnus.

Magnus’ expression shifted to a more pensive one.

“If anyone knows it’ll be Raphael.” he said “Jonathan was opposite the DuMort last night with some seelie girl so someone in the clan must’ve seen him.”

Simon nodded in agreement.

“Yeah hopefully.” said Clary biting her lip.

Magnus smiled and continued walking, the others jogging slightly to keep up.

“Come one we’re nearly at the DuMort.”

The group entered the hotel and passed several vampires glancing warily at them and whispering as they made their way up the stairs. Striding casually through one of the doors, Magnus glanced around surveying the room. His eyes landed on Raphael who was leaning casually against the wall in the corner and glaring across the room at his companion. Lily Chen sat atop a large circular table in the centre of the room, smirking triumphantly at Raphael and drinking a pouch of blood through a straw. Raphael turned to face the group as they entered and his gaze softened fractionally as his eyes landed on Magnus smiling brightly at him.

“We need to talk about Jonathan-” began Jace.

“I know.” interrupted Raphael “Sit down and we can begin. Lily get off the table.”

Lily pouted but slid down onto one of the chairs.

“You’re no fun.” she commented leaning her feet against the table and swinging backwards.

“It isn’t my job to be fun.” he said rolling his eyes as everyone took a seat “Go on then shadowhunter. Ask your questions.”

Isabelle began talking.

“So as you probably know Jonathan Morgenstern escaped in Paris and had been seen around this neighborhood last night.” she said “Jem and Tessa were out and saw him leaving but were unable to apprehend him. We’ve been asking the members of the shadow world in the area if they saw anything.”

She glanced pointedly at him and he opened his mouth to reply before he was cut off by Lily.

“Ooo Jem Carstairs? Brother Snackariah?” she said grinning.

Raphael rolled his eyes.

“You have a girlfriend you know.”

She shrugged, smirking.

“Course I do and she is gorgeous but it doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate other pretty things. Besides she agrees with me.”

“Of course she does.” he said shaking his head.

Izzy cut into the banter as Lily opened her mouth to retaliate.

“Speaking of your girlfriend we’ve just been to see her and she says she was here last night. Can you confirm that for us?”

Lily frowned.

“You went to see Dora?” she asked, glancing at Raphael who wore a matching expression of concern.

Isabelle nodded.

“Was she alone?” she inquired.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“If you’re asking if we met that darling brother of hers then yes, we did.” he said.

Lily winced “So you know about Alec then?”

Clary nodded and cut Jace off who was about to reply.

“Yes but that conversation can wait. For now just answer our questions so we can get the report back to Lydia.” she said.

“Dora and Alec were both here all last night.” confirmed Raphael “What other questions do you have for us.”

“Well mainly just did you or anyone from the clan see anything last night? And do you know anything about Jonathan that might be useful.” Jace said.

Raphael glanced at Lily “We can tell you what we know and I’ll ask around the clan later to see if anyone else saw something.”

Izzy nodded and smiled “Thank you. If it's alright we’re going to get Magnus to cast a temporary truth spell on you to ensure that what you say is reliable. We’ve been doing it with everyone we talk to.”

Lily nodded “I’m cool with that.”

Raphael hummed in agreement and nodded to Magnus to cast the spell.

“Ok so now just tell us what you know. The spell wears off in half an hour.” said Magnus.

“Well I was sat on the roof with Dora last night, Alec and Raph were inside getting food when we saw him. He looked like he was making some sort of deal with a seelie across the street. We were watching for a while then the seelie portalled away and Jem and Tessa began chasing Jonathan but he got away. That’s all I saw.” said Lily draining the last of the blood she was drinking.

“Any more detail? That was kind of brief.” said Clary.

Lily shook her head and gestured for Raphael to tell his story.

Izzy frowned and waved a hand.

“Hang on. You said you watched him for a while. About how long?” she asked.

Lily hummed and tilted her head to the side.

“About 10 or 15 minutes I think.” she said.

“That was more than enough time to get to Jonathan. Why didn’t you try and stop him?” asked Simon, frowning slightly.

Magnus nodded in agreement wanting to hear the answer to this question.

Lily glanced at Raphael, brow furrowed.

“Because Dora asked me not to.” she said clearly trying to resist the effects of the spell.

Clary’s eyes widened “What! Why? Why would she help Jonathan?”

Lily opened her mouth to reply when Raphael cut her off.

“Dora and Alec...they have history with Jonathan. Complicated history” he said “they’re hoping they can get through to him before the Clave catches up to him.”

Magnus frowned. Pandora seemed a bit harsh sometimes but not the sort to get involved with Jonathan and his ideas. And Alexander seemed far too sweet to consider helping him.

“Me and Alec were inside.” continued Raphael “We saw the chase but not the deal. He ran through some alleys and up a fire escape to the top of the building around the corner. One of my vampires Eliott said he was cornered by your friends when he jumped off the building and a warlock caught him and threw them both through a portal. He said their mark was a pair of black wings, almost like a ravens. They had flown through the portal before Jem and Tessa got to the ledge to see them escape.”

Izzy nodded, jotting down a few things. Clary turned back to Lily.

“Did you see what he was trading?” she asked.

Lily nodded.

“It wasn’t very clear but it looked like he got a sword from the seelies and gave them some sort of box in return. I assume there was something important in it.” she said “The box was about the size of a deck of cards. Whatever he gave them it was powerful. I could feel the aura from the roof opposite.”

The shadowhunters glanced worriedly among themselves. Magnus sighed and moved to stand up.

“Thank you for your help, you two. Send one of us a fire message if you learn anything else.” he said, gesturing for his companions to rise along with him.

Raphael nodded at Magnus and beckoned Lily to follow him out of the room.

“Good luck with your hunt.” called Lily over her shoulder.

The shadowhunters muttered their thanks and whispered amongst themselves as they walked through the DuMort and headed home.


	5. Water fights And Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Dora spend the night with their family in the DuMort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to introduce some of the family Alec found himself in the past few years and thought he deserved a bit of fun ig. Hope y'all are well. Enjoy!

The sun had long since set as Alec and Pandora walked arm in arm to the DuMort. Alec was grinning and gesturing wildly with his free arm as he spoke about a ridiculous tattoo a seelie had asked him to do earlier. Dora threw her head back and laughed as he described the design and placement in intricate detail.

Alec and Dora had recently been experimenting with new types of ink, specifically for downworlders making their shop quite well known amongst the shadow world. They had tested and discovered how to carefully ink religious tattoos into vampires and were recently working on a new type of ink which would allow the tattoos on vampires to stay for longer amounts of time without fading. The tattoos often used for seelies had plants and natural essences infused into the formula, allowing them to enhance their powers marginally. Thanks to some new experiments with spellbooks and enchantments they had discovered how to allow tattoos to move throughout a person’s skin. Alec had the tattoo of the raven wings displayed on the walls of the shop where the blue magic swirling around the ends danced and curved up his forearms if he flicked his wrists.

“So he asked me to tattoo it on his ass in bright neon pink.” Alec said tears streaming down his face and shoulders shaking.

“Did you?” asked Dora, a wide grin plastered on her face, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“You really think I’d pass up an opportunity like that?” chuckled Alec “Course I did it Dora. It’s me.”

She grinned and let out a soft laugh shaking her head slightly.

“Should’ve known.” she said, turning slightly to face him and smiling as they kept walking away from the shop.

Alec grinned back at her as they fell into a comfortable and familiar silence for the rest of the short walk to the DuMort.

Letting themselves in they walked the familiar route up to the roof, smiling and greeting the familiar faces they passed.

“You’re late.” said Raphael, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the pair as they joined the group on the roof.

Dora rolled her eyes and moved towards her girlfriend.

“Shove off Raph.” she said grinning before pecking Lily on the lips and settling comfortably into her arms surveying the rest of the group.

“Sorry dude, we got held up. The last client I had ran over but I got a great story out of it.” said Alec smiling broadly as he embraced Raphael in greeting.

“Oh? Do tell.” smirked Meliorn from his place leaning against a crate in the corner.

Alec opened his mouth to answer when Eliott cut him off.

“It still scares and confuses me how you got Raphael to like you ‘Zander” he said “Like the dude hates everyone but not only does he tolerate you but he willingly hugs you. That’s just weird dude”

Raphael rolled his eyes and turned to Eliott.

“I don’t hate everyone. I just hate you.” he said smirking.

Eliott placed a mocking hand over his heart and gaped dramatically at Raphael.

“Raph. You wound me. I thought we had something special.” he said.

Bat barked a laugh from the corner where he was sat with Maia.

“Shut up you two.” said Maia grinning “Alec has a story and I’m almost certain it’s more interesting than your stupid bickering.”

All eyes turned to Alec who was watching the pair in amusement. He brightened and flopped down on one of the beanbags they had dragged up to the roof.

“Right so it was like 50 minutes before closing and this seelie guy like sprints in and says he urgently needs this tattooed on his ass…”

Once Alec had finished everyone, even Raphael, was roaring with laughter. He grinned and reached for a chip in the shared bowl in the centre of the makeshift circle. Pandora had shifted and was now lying with her head in Lily’s lap grinning, having heard the story once before. Lily was running a hand through her hair which was now loose and hung down over her lap like a blanket. Eliott was pestering Maia and Bat, explaining for the hundredth time why they would have a great relationship if he joined for at least a threesome. Meliorn was chatting casually to Lily and Dora in the corner, now resting upside down on a neon green beanbag. Raphael sat alongside Alec, silently enjoying his company as Alec surveyed the group, his true family. But someone was missing.

He frowned and turned to the vampire beside him.

“Hey Raph did a bunch of shadowhunters come to the DuMort today asking about Johnny?” he asked.

“Yeah Magnus and-” Raphael began.

“Oh we talking about how the Lightworms came to the DuMort asking about Big Morningstar?” Lily interrupted.

Raph glared at her for interrupting but relented and nodded his head mutely. Turning back to Alec Raphael opened his mouth and began explaining.

“They came over asking about last night. We told them that he traded with a seelie for a sword and escaped via portal with a winged warlock.” he said.

Dora frowned and sat up causing Lily to whine and make grabby hands at her girlfriend. Dora smiled softly at her and tucked her into her side where she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

“You two are disgustingly cute.” Said Maia from where she was sat tucked into Bat’s side like Lily was with Dora.

Lily opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow glancing pointedly at the pair.

“Says you.” she snarked before closing her eyes again and pressing closer.

Dora rolled her eyes fondly before turning back to Raphael and frowning slightly.

“I’m guessing they used the truth spell on you too.” she said continuing when Raphael nodded in confirmation “This means they’re going to be looking for whichever warlock helped him and any other people potentially willing to help him which means we need to lay low.” 

Alec hummed his agreement.

“It also means we need to work faster if we want to help release Johnny before the shadowhunters get to him.” he said “Even if the mind control is confirmed the Clave isn’t going to be lenient with a demon blooded shadowhunter. He’ll be killed on sight.”

Dora’s phone buzzed with a notification and she glanced down at it.

“It’s Magnus.” she announced looking up at Alec who flushed slightly “He wants to know if you’d be willing to come to the Institute with me tomorrow for questioning. You can say no if you want, I’ll just tell the shadowhunters to fuck off.”

Meliorn raised an eyebrow.

“It wasn’t a request was it.” he said.

Dora shook her head.

“No but considering who we’d be going to see I’ll cover for you if you don’t want to go.” she said bringing her attention back to Alec who seemed to be considering his options.

“No it’s fine I’ll go.” he said “They might know something which could help us find Johnny first.”

Dora nodded and began typing back a reply when a rumble of thunder rolled through the air and fat drops of rain began pummelling the roof. Lily grinned and stood pulling her girlfriend to her feet who stared at her inquisitively. She gestured for the rest of them to get up and began kicking water from the large puddles which had formed on the roof at her friends. Bat grinned, water dripping from his face as Lily splashed him.

“Oh it’s on.” he said grabbing the empty chip bowl, filling it with water and pouring it on Lily’s already drenched head. She grinned and shook her head at Meliorn, splashing him with rainwater.

“I thought I was supposed to be the dog.” grinned Maia, hurling a cup of water at Raphael who glared and kicked some back.

Dora laughed and splashed Maia.

“Looks like you are.” she said “Definitely smells of wet dog.”

Alec and Eliott began hurling bowls of water at each other, grinning and laughing every time they got splashed. Meliorn used his powers and flicked all the water off the surrounding plants at Alec who gasped at the onslaught of rain.

“Hey that’s cheating.” he grinned.

Meliorn shrugged and picked up a discarded bowl as the water fight raged on around them. He filled it and hurled it straight at Alec’s face, laughing as he shook his head after being hit.

“Better?” he snarked, yelping as Alec kicked a wave of water in his direction, laughing.

The friendly battle raged till near sunrise, the troubles of the following day forgotten in a moment of fun as Alec fought amongst his family.


	6. Interrogations At The Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Dora arrive at the Institute and meet Lydia who interrogates them for info about Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of backstory about how Alec knows Jonathan. I really don't want to do school work so I'm procrastinating by doing literally every possible other thing lmao.  
> Enjoy!

Magnus strolled casually into the Institute, fully aware of yet ignoring the disdainful stares and whispers of the shadowhunters around them. He entered the ops centre and saw his most recent collection of shadowhunters gathered and talking amongst themselves. Glancing up from her conversation with Lydia, Clary noticed him and smiled brightly.

“Magnus! Hi, how are you?” 

He smiled softly back.

“I’m fine Biscuit. Quite looking forward to seeing Alexander again today.”

He noticed Jace and Izzy exchanging a guilty look in his peripheral vision but ignored it in favour of staring at the angel who had just walked through one of the doors. 

Grinning at each other Pandora and Alexander walked towards the group conversing at something they clearly did last night.

“Did you see Raph’s face though?” laughed Alec “He was so pissed!”

Pandora grinned in response and linked their arms.

“Well together we are masters at annoying the fuck out of our friends.” she replied.

He chuckled before yawning and rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“Ugh that’s the last time I stay up all night for you lot.” he said, exhaustion clear on his face.

Pandora grinned at him and rolled her eyes.

“You say that every time loser.”

By this point they had reached the group of shadowhunters and were looking expectantly at Jace, giving Magnus time to admire Alec. He was wearing a form fitting black shirt and faded black jeans like the last time they saw him but now he had a worn leather jacket slung over his shoulders and Black combat boots. A deflect rune sat visible on his neck adorned by tattoos of crimson red roses, the thorns seeming to almost move under the light. Actually, they were moving.

“Your tattoo moves.” commented Magnus.

The duo turners to him and Alec flushed with the attention but grinned brightly.

“Yeah! Dora specialises in enchanted tattoos. She did it for me a while back.” he said casually slinging an arm around her shoulders and smirking down at her.

Magnus nodded.

“I like it.” he said

Alec smiled shyly at him.

“Thanks.”

Jace cleared his throat and the trio turned to face him, relaxed expressions dropping. Isabelle seemed hurt by the harsh look her brother was throwing their way before he turned to face Lydia.

“Who are you?” asked Pandora “I don’t think we’ve met.”

Lydia nodded.

“No, I don’t believe we have.” she agreed “I’m Lydia Branwell. Head of the New York Institute. You are Alexander and Pandora Morningstar?”

Pandora held her hand out for Lydia to shake.

“Yeah. You can call me Dora though. All my friends do.” she said.

Lydia took her hand and smiled.

“Thank you.” she said.

Turning to Alec, Lydia held her hand out for him which he took, removing his arm from around Dora’s shoulders.

“Call me Alec.” he said with a lopsided smile.

She nodded and gestured towards a door behind her.

“If you’ll follow me we can go to an interrogation room so we can get this over with as soon as possible.” she said.

Alec nodded gratefully and the group followed her through the door.

Sat side by side in the interrogation room the pair faced Lydia and Magnus. The remaining shadowhunters stood leaning against the wall behind Lydia.

“Magnus if you could cast the truth spell please.” said Lydia gesturing to the pair.

Magnus nodded and went to cast the spell when Dora held up a hand.

“Wait a second.” she said “Am I right in assuming you will be asking us about our relationship to Jonathan as well as our stories of the night he was spotted?”

Lydia nodded.

Dora turned to Magnus.

“Could I request then that you cast a spell which can tell if we’re lying but not one that compels us to tell the truth please. Some of those memories are painful and private and I would rather not relive them.” she said.

Alec nodded in agreement and stared at Magnus with wide eyes. He glanced at Lydia who nodded before casting the spell on the pair. Alec smiled as the cool blue magic surrounded him.

Lydia cleared her throat.

“Ok to begin with please state your names, ages and species.”

“Pandora Morningstar. 19. Warlock.”

“Alexander Morningstar. 20. Nephilim.”

Isabelle frowned at the word Morningstar when Alec said it and turned to Magnus.

“How will we know if they are lying?” she inquired.

Magnus turned to Alec.

“Tell me a lie please.”

Alec raised an eyebrow and turned to stare at Jace and Izzy defiantly.

“I am Heterosexual.” he said watching as they winced slightly. Magnus frowned at their reaction before turning to Alec who now had a blue magical aura floating around him.

“Satisfactory?” asked Magnus, flicking his hand and vanishing the blue smoke surrounding Alec.

Isabelle nodded and turned back to face the unusual pair.

“Where’s Simon?” asked Dora turning towards Clary.

Clary frowned, frustration and anger present on her face.

“He’s a vampire.” she said “The other shadowhunters won’t let him into the institute without harassing him so he went to the DuMort this morning to talk to Raphael.”

Dora nodded understandingly and offered a sympathetic smile.

“That sucks considering how much he’s helped you in the past.” frowned Alec “Sorry the shadowhunters discriminate against your friend like that.”

Clary smiled.

“Thanks.”

Lydia cleared her throat and they turned back to her, bored expressions returning.

“Now that that’s over with.” she said “What can you tell us about the night you saw Jonathan.”

Dora rolled her eyes.

“You’re only gonna hear the same from us that you heard from Raph and Lily.” she said.

Lydia gave her a dry look.

“Humour me.”

“I’ll go first?” offered Alec.

Lydia smiled slightly and turned to face him.

“Go ahead.”

“So like Raph said we were inside the hotel when we saw him running from your friends. I watched him run out over some roofs and jump off through a portal with another winged warlock.” he said.

Lydia hummed.

“Did you do anything to try and reach him?” she asked.

Alec nodded

“I jumped out the window onto one of the lower roofs and followed him but I couldn’t reach him before he jumped.”

Lydia thanked him before turning to Dora who had been watching with a bored expression.

“And you?” she asked.

Dora rolled her eyes and sat up straighter before beginning her story.

“I was on the roof with Lily. I saw him dealing a box for a sword with a seelie I don’t know and couldn’t identify because it was dark.” she said “I did nothing to reach or stop him.”

Lydia frowned.

“Did you get a good look at the sword? Do you know what it does?”

She shook her head. 

“No I didn’t.”

A blue aura surrounded her and she swore under her breath in Spanish. The shadowhunters leaned forward, intrigued, and Magnus flicked his wrist vanishing the blue cloud.

Lydia raised an eyebrow.

“That was a lie.” she said

“Clearly.” said Dora in a dry voice.

“So you do know what the sword does.” she said

Dora sighed and leaned backwards in her chair, crossing her arms.

“As a fundamental concept, yes. I know what it does.” she said “It’s the Morningstar sword that he traded the seelies for. It has the ability to tear a rift between dimensions. Why he wants to do that I don’t know.”

The group glanced around for any blue and leaned back satisfied when the answer came out true.

“Can you tell me anything about your relationship with Jonathan Morgenstern?” asked Lydia.

The two glanced at each other having a silent conversation before turning back to the group.

“She’s known him longer than me.” stated Alec, nodding towards Dora.

Turning towards the younger Morningstar, Lydia looked at her expectantly.

Sighing, Dora rubbed the back of her neck.

“I met Johnny when I was about 10.” she began “He’d been sent to Edom about 3 years prior and I rescued him when I accidentally portalled into his room in Lilith’s castle. I brought him back home and My father raised him like his own son. He’s like a brother to me.”

She smiled softly looking down.

“We found Alec about 2 years later when I saved him from a ravener demon after he left the Institute. Dad took him in too and the three of us became inseparable.” she said.

Lydia frowned.

“Who is your father? Would we know him?” she asked.

Dora shook her head.

“Can’t tell you, sorry.”

Lydia sighed but moved on.

“Do you have any idea why he might be doing what he’s doing?” she asked.

The pair shook their heads.

“Johnny went missing about 2 years ago.” explained Alec “He was kidnapped by Asmodeus and Lilith and we’ve been trying to get him back but they closed the borders to Edom. We think he’s being controlled by them.”

Dora nodded and then shrugged slightly.

“Or at the very least something happened to him there that’s made him want to do this. Our brother isn’t unreasonable. He’s mostly quite peaceful except for in battle. He would never do something like this of his own free will.” she added.

Lydia nodded and stood up holding her hand out.

“Thank you for your help. We will try and apprehend Jonathan alive so you can speak with him. Please let me know if you learn anything that might be of use to his capture.”

Alec nodded and took her hand.

“Anytime. You can get my number from Magnus if you need anything.” he said smiling slightly.

She returned the smile before turning towards Dora, hand still outstretched. Dora batted away the hand and pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you for believing me.” she whispered “Thank you for trying to save my brother.”

Lydia hugged her back and smiled.

“Of course. I know what it’s like to lose a loved one. I want to help if I can in any way.”

The pair separated and Alec and Dora nodded respectfully at the rest of the group as Magnus removed the spell. The pair moved to leave before Magnus conjured a slip of paper and handed it to Alec dropping a glittery wink.

“Call me.” he smirked, admiring the blush that coloured the younger man’s cheeks as he nodded rapidly.

Dora chuckled and waved, dragging her startled brother out by the arm.


	7. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets an apology from Jace and Izzy for the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want them to build a relationship and some understanding but I don't think he should forgive them yet.  
> Thoughts?

Alec and Dora sat, leaning against a tree outside the Institute in comfortable silence. She turned to face him, watching as he tilted his head up towards the sun, eyes closed. Grinning she turned back around.

“We need to get back to open the shop sometime today y’know.” she chuckled, leaning her head against his shoulders.

He shifted slightly and wrapped an arm around her humming non-committedly. She smiled and shook her head resting it back on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

A few minutes of silence passed before a throat cleared and they opened their eyes, squinting as they got used to the light. Glancing up Alec saw the trio of shadowhunters and their vampire friend standing above them. Magnus was watching from the background, glancing apologetically at Alec who smiled softly in return. He turned to see Dora glaring at Jace and Izzy who stood shifting guiltily above them.

“Alec. Can...can we talk? Please.” Izzy asked softly.

If possible, Dora’s gaze hardened even further as she growled softly at the pair. Alec looked up cooly, indifferent.

“I have nothing to say to you.” he said.

Izzy wrung her hands together and nodded.

“I know but we.” she said gesturing to herself and Jace “We do. We need to apologise and I want to talk to you. Please.”

Alec sighed.

“10 minutes.” he said reluctantly.

The two shadowhunters brightened significantly and gestured for their friends to leave. Magnus, Simon and Clary nodded, walking back towards the Institute and talking amicably amongst themselves.

Jace frowned at Dora and turned to Alec.

“Aren’t you going to tell her to leave?” he asked.

“She stays.” said Alec, leaving no room for argument.

Izzy nodded rapidly but Jace just frowned more.

“But this is about family.” he said.

Alec growled.

“Yes. That’s why she stays.”

Jace opened his mouth to object but Alec just raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“9 minutes.”

Jace nodded and closed his mouth.

“First we want to say how unbelievably sorry we are.” began Izzy and Jace nodded his agreement, guilt evident on his face.

Alec remained with a bored expression and gestured for them to continue.

“What we said.” Jace added “About you being weak. We were wrong. You’re so strong to have been through what our family put you through and come out like this on the other side. Happy, healthy, with a family who loves you.” he said gesturing to Dora who sat, anger slightly subdued but still clear on her face.

“You’re right.” agreed Alec “You were wrong.”

Izzy nodded looking down at the ground in shame.

“From being a child we were always taught that being gay was wrong. That loving another man or another woman meant you were weak, that you had let your pure angel blood be tainted by the influence of sin.” she said.

Alec nodded.

“I know.” he said “You forget, I was in those lessons too. They made me hate myself. Believe I was weak and wish I was never born. Wish I was perfect like you too.”

Jace and Izzy looked at him in sorrow.

“Right, yes.” said Jace “For years we believed this. It’s only since meeting Clary that we realised we were wrong. That there was nothing wrong with you. We thought we had killed you or at least sent you to your death for no reason. We were devastated. But then we found out you’re alive and we have a chance to make it right.”

“You were devastated!” yelled Dora, speaking up for the first time “You didn’t have to go through the trauma of all your ‘family’ hating you. Abandoning you. Don’t you dare tell me that you were devastated.”

Alec rubbed her shoulder and smiled slightly to calm her down before turning back to the two shadowhunters.

“Well I’m glad you understand you were wrong. And that there’s nothing wrong with being Gay. Even if it’s 7 years overdue.” he said before turning to face Dora “Remind me to thank Clary will you?”

She nodded.

Izzy spoke up.

“I know nothing can make what we did ok. It was horrible and prejudiced of us and all I can do is stand here and beg for forgiveness.” she said “I just couldn’t let you leave without explaining myself. I know we can probably never get back to where we were but please, we want to get to know you better, maybe try and have some sort of relationship.”

Alec sighed and straightened.

“You’re a long way from forgiveness but thank you for apologising.” he said “You’re right we will probably never get to where we were but if there’s a chance for us to have any sort of relationship then I want to take that risk. As much as I hated you and wanted nothing to do with you I did still miss you.”

The lightwoods smiled and nodded. Alec pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and a pen and scribbled something down on it.

“Here’s my number.” he said passing it to Izzy “Maybe we can meet up for coffee sometime?”

Izzy grinned.

“Yes absolutely.” she said “Can I... can I hug you?”

Alec shook his head regretfully.

“We aren’t there yet. One day.”

Izzy slumped but nodded understandingly, brightening at the hope that they might one day reach that stage.

“Thank you.” Jace said.

Alec nodded and stood up, pulling Dora with him who was still glaring at the two siblings.

“See you around.” said Alec over his shoulder as he and Dora walked away together.

“You ok?” Dora asked, glancing up at him.

Alec nodded.

“Hopefully.”


	8. Tattoos And Interfering Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus arrives at Alec's shop with Clary and asks him on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short. The next one will be longer hopefully with the ideas I have for it.  
> Perpetual procrastination.  
> I'm posting and writing as many chapters as possible in a short space of time to get the ideas down before I forget or inevitably re-read them and hate them.  
> What are y'all procrastinating doing rn?  
> Hope you enjoy!

Magnus and Clary walked in tanem down the street past the DuMort. It had been a few days since they had last seen their new friends and so they had decided to revisit their shop.

“So do you think you’ll get a tattoo?” inquired Clary glancing up at Magnus.

Magnus tilted his head in thought before shaking it after a few seconds.

“No. Probably not today at least. I want to think about what I want before I get one. They are permanent after all, Biscuit.” he said “Besides, if I want to spend time with Alexander I don’t need to get a tattoo just to do that.”

Clary smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Of course. You are Magnus Bane after all. He’ll definitely say yes to a date.” she said.

“Hopefully Biscuit. I guess we’ll see.” he replied as they reached the shop entrance.

He exhaled sharply before pushing open the door and stepping into the shop.

Glancing around he took in the warm atmosphere. Traditional Spanish melodies drifted lowly through the air, combining with the constant buzzing of a tattoo gun. Raphael lay, shirtless, on one of the benches. Pandora seemed to be touching up an old tattoo of a cross surrounded by flowers on his back. Lily sat on the front counter, a glass of blood clutched loosely in her left hand as she leaned back on her right. She was talking to Raphael rapidly explaining something and grinning. Alexander was stood behind the front desk flicking through some papers and smiling softly to himself. He looked up suddenly when the bell chimed announcing Magnus and Clary’s entrance. 

“Magnus!” he exclaimed brightly, a wide smile on his face before he realised what he did and a blush stained his cheeks “Hi. How are you?”

Dora stopped tattooing to acknowledge their presence.

“Hey Maggie. Clary.” she said.

Raphael tilted his head, acknowledging them and Lily did a two fingered salute. Clary waved back smiling.

“Hi. It’s good to see you again. Can I have a look at what you’re doing? I love art but I’ve never tried tattooing before.” she said “Except runes of course.”

Pandora smiled and nodded, gesturing for her to pull up a chair next to her and Raphael.

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus said turning back to face him and Lily “I’m well darling. And yourself?”

If at all possible Alec flushed a brighter red at the pet name and ducked his head.

“Yeah. Yes. I’m good. Um... yeah” he stuttered.

Lily laughed at his embarrassment and turned to face Magnus.

“He’s adorable right?” she said.

Magnus nodded his head and strode forwards, leaning on the counter opposite Alec.

“He really is, isn’t he.” he said hooking his finger under Alec’s chin and tilting his head up to face him, staring into the wide, crystal-blue eyes with a smirk.

Alec seemed to have frozen before Dora barked a laugh, shaking him out of his shock.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you freeze like that hermano.” she said grinning.

He glared at her before turning to face Magnus, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

“So what are you doing here?” he asked.

Eyes widening he hurriedly added “Not that I don’t want you here. It’s just that...you know..I...Fuck I’m so bad at this.”

He dropped his head into his hands and hid behind his fingers. Magnus chuckled slightly and rested his chin on his hands.

“You are too cute darling.” he said “Come on, don’t hide. It wasn’t that bad. I want to see those pretty blue eyes of yours.”

Alec peered back up out of his hands, face flushed red.

“There we go.” grinned Magnus taking one of his hands and bringing it to his lips “Gorgeous.”

Alec stared at him, wide-eyed and unsure of what to do yet pleased by the compliment. Magnus grinned.

“As for why I’m here.” he started “Well I’m here to ask you on a date of course.”

Alec gaped at him.

“W-what?”

Magnus smirked.

“A date. With me.” he said “So when are you free darling?”

“He’s free now.” called Pandora from the side smirking.

Alec turned to her and glared which only caused her smirk to grow.

“Go on hermano. Have some fun. God knows you need it.” she said.

He rolled his eyes but smiled, turning back to face Magnus inquisitively. Magnus grinned and straightened.

“Now works for me darling.” he said.

Alec nodded and grabbed his jacket from behind the counter. Waving slightly, they left the shop and began to walk down the street away from the lout whoops and shouts of ‘Go Alec!’.


	9. First Dates And Learning To Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus' first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one. It is what it sounds like. I'm glad y'all are enjoying so far. Hope you like this chapter too. Enjoy!

Magnus walked along the street alongside Alec, glancing fondly down at the younger boy.

“So, what do you want to do?” asked Alec, wringing his hands together slightly and staring at the road ahead.

Magnus smiled softly.

“I thought perhaps we could get a coffee and get to know each other darling. Slightly more relaxed than one of the dates I hope to take you on in the future.”

Alec nodded and bit his lip nervously before reaching out for Magnus’ hand and entwining their fingers. Magnus grinned and squeezed the younger boy's hand slightly, watching the tension drain from his shoulders and a dopey smile appear on his face.

“We could go to Taki’s?” suggested Alec “Or Java Jones. Both are good.”

“Taki’s sounds great Alexander.” said Magnus, watching the boy grin and turn down a street towards the diner.

“So tell me Alexander, why a tattoo shop?” asked Magnus looking down at the boy.

Alec’s grin broadened at the familiar and easy subject of his shop.

“I love my sister but we bicker all the time. We always have.” he began “We both really love art and used to draw and paint loads as kids with our brother. He was never much into art but he joined us cos we used to do everything together. One time we were in our dad’s library and we were looking through some old spell books out of boredom. We wanted to find a spell to mess with our dad but Johnny ended up finding an old one used to enchant paintings to move. We decided to have a sort of competition and paint something and enchant it to move somehow. Johnny was judging and messing with us whilst we painted so when it came to enchanting them it went a bit wrong. Dora managed to enchant hers just fine, she did a snake which moved around slightly on the page. I’d drawn a set of chains around some flowers and I was going to enchant them to open and close but Johnny got in the way. The enchantment worked but it moved from on the page onto Johnny’s back. We still don’t really know how. He ended up with our first enchanted tattoo on his lower back, the flowers moved like I wanted them to and he wasn’t too mad, thank fuck. This started our interest in enchanted tattoos and drawings which eventually spiralled into making inks or particular stencils specifically for downworlders which we tested on our friends. Eventually we decided to start a shop together just before Johnny went missing. The shop was the last place we saw him before Edom so even though we now have the money to relocate somewhere better we can’t. For him, in case he comes back.”

Alec gestured with his free hand throughout the story and Magnus listened intently, watching the joyful expression on the boy's face with one of fondness on his own. He squeezed Alec’s hand in sympathy and understanding when he talked about Jonathan and Alec glanced up at him gratefully. By the end of the story they’d reached the diner and Magnus reluctantly released Alec's hand to open the door, letting the boy walk through before following behind.

They ordered their coffees to go and squabbled slightly over the payment, Magnus insisting that since he invited Alec on the date, he was paying. Alec frowned but relented when Magnus said he could pay for the next one. Alec brightened at the idea of a second date and grabbed his coffee before walking back outside with Magnus and instinctively grasping his hand again. Alec took a sip of his coffee before turning to look at Magnus.

“So what about you?” he asked

Magnus frowned.

“What about me?”

“You know.” said Alec, gesturing slightly with the drink in his free hand “What about you. Tell me about yourself.”

Magnus grinned and continued walking with Alec. 

“Have I ever told you about the time I got banned from Peru?” he began.

Laughing softly Magnus watched as Alec threw his head back and laughed loudly at the end of the story. They had just reached a park a few blocks away from Taki’s and had sat on a bench opposite a small pond. Magnus continued to stare even as Alec finished laughing and blushed at his affectionate gaze.

“What?” he said “Do I have something on my face?”

Magnus shook his head and turned away smirking.

“Just admiring a work of art.” he said.

Alec ducked his head but grinned at the compliment.

“So your sister.” said Magnus “She’s a warlock?”

Alec nodded in confirmation.

“But she has shadowhunter runes.” continued Magnus “Or are they one of your tattoos?”

Alec shook his head.

“No they are runes.” he said “Her demonic parent is a fallen angel so she has enough angelic blood running through her veins to be able to bear runes. But unless they’re permanent ones they don’t last very long. Half an hour at most.”

Magnus nodded.

“So which permanent ones does she have?”

Alec frowned pensively.

“Angelic power obviously. And courage in combat I think.” he said before brightening slightly and lifting his shirt to show a rune on his stomach “And the parabatai rune. We’re parabatai.” 

Alec blushed when he realised what he did and hastily pulled his shirt back down. Magnus nodded smiling slightly.

“Parabatai with a warlock. That’s new.” he said “How does that impact your angelic blood then?”

Alec shrugged slightly and clicked his fingers, producing a small red spark.

“I can harness her magic to a certain extent.” he said “I mostly stick to fighting like a shadowhunter though. I use the small amount of magic I have to enchant tattoos.”

Magnus hummed.

"Interesting. Did you get her mark too?" he asked.

"Nah." Alec shook his head "Just some of the powers."

Nodding, Magnus grinned and wrapped an arm around Alec. Alec rested his head on Magnus' shoulder and closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face. Magnus leaned his head on top of Alec's and shifted closer.

"So your family. Tell me about them."

Alec smiled, not moving from Magnus' shoulder.

"Obviously you've met Dora and you already knew Raph and Lils." he said "We have another vampire, Eliott. Kind of annoying but good fun. He always seems to want a threesome with our other friends, Maia and Bat. I think he might end up convincing them soon."

Alec chuckled and shook his head, lifting it from Magnus' shoulder.

"I have another friend, Meliorn. He's a seelie."

Magnus nodded.

"Yes he's one of the Queen's knights. I've met him on a diplomatic mission there once."

Alec grinned.

"Yeah when he isn't being all knightly he's actually quite fun. The 8 of us had a water fight in the rain the other night on top of the DuMort."

Magnus chuckled. 

"I can't imagine Raphael would've enjoyed that." he said.

Alec shook his head.

"No. He definitely wasn't pleased with Bat when he dumped a bowl of water on his head. He did enjoy kicking water at Eliott though. Those two have some sort of petty feud going on. It's quite funny actually."

Magnus smiled.

"And your brother? Your father? What about them? You mentioned them in the interrogation the other day."

Alec's smile dimmed slightly.

"Yeah. Dad's back at home. He visits the shop sometimes but he's usually busy with work." he said.

Magnus nodded.

"What does he do?"

Alec frowned.

"Err...he's a judge?" he said sounding slightly unsure.

Magnus frowned at the uncertainty but nodded, not wanting to push Alec to share too much.

"You don't have to talk about your brother if you don't want to. I understand it must be difficult." 

Alec shook his head.

"No it's fine." he said "Of the three of us Johnny is the oldest. A couple months older than me. He's the most reckless though. Dora's the same, they both rush headfirst into danger with no thought about their wellbeing."

He laughed and smiled fondly.

"They're better than Jace and Izzy used to be though. At least they consider the consequences their actions might have on others. They just don't care about how it hurts themselves. Stubborn idiots."

Magnus chuckled and pulled Alec closer.

"Sounds like I'd get along with them quite well then. Stubborn and reckless. Just my type of friend."

Alec grinned.

"Yeah. Yeah you would. Of the three of us I ended up being the responsible one. But that's not saying much." he said "One of our favourite things to do as kids was to prank our dad. The mundane way or the magic way. We didn't mind. He got so pissed sometimes and more often than not the magic pranks went wrong whilst we were still learning to control our powers but it was great fun."

Magnus laughed and nodded.

"Sounds like it." he said.

Sitting in a comfortable silence, they basked in each other's presence for a few minutes before it began to get dark. Magnus stood and pulled Alec to his feet.

"Come on, we should head back. It's gonna be dark soon." 

Alec nodded, placing a hand on Magnus' arm when he went to make a portal. 

"Let's walk back. It'll be fun." he said "Besides, I want to spend more time with you and I don't want to face my sister's teasing just yet."

Magnus smiled and lowered his hand, grasping Alec's as he did so. They leaned closer to each other and began their walk through the park.

The sun had long since set when they passed the band playing soft music, the sound of violins drifting through the park from the band stand in the centre. Alec grinned up at them and slowed slightly. Magnus stopped alongside him and pulled Alec into his chest, grasping his waist with his free hand. He admired the startled blush that rose onto Alec's cheeks and grinned.

"Want to dance, darling?" he asked.

Alec ducked his head slightly. 

"I don't know how." he muttered, hiding under his fringe.

Magnus moved his hand from Alec's waist and tilted his head up with a finger. 

"Perfect time to learn then. Don't you agree?" he smiled.

Alec bit his lip nervously but nodded and moved his free hand up to Magnus' shoulder. Magnus placed his hand back on Alec's waist and pulled him closer. Swaying to the music, Magnus began leading Alec, whispering praises into his ear and admiring the blush that coloured his cheeks each time. In a moment of confidence, Alec tilted his head up and pecked Magnus lightly on the cheek, blushing at the startled expression that momentarily decorated his face. Smiling, Magnus cupped Alec's cheek and stared into his eyes, admiring the unique crystal blue. Inching forward slowly and giving Alec the chance to pull away, Magnus closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Alec's, pulling back after a few seconds and glancing questioningly into his eyes. Reaching behind Magnus' head, Alec closed his eyes and pulled him closer, sealing their lips together once more. Magnus wrapped both hands around Alec's waist and kissed back however still letting Alec set the pace. Pulling back after a while Alec smiled dopiy up at Magnus. 

"That was nice." he said.

Magnus chuckled softly. 

"It certainly was Alexander."

Noticing the music had long since stopped, Magnus pulled back and held Alec's hand in his own.

"Come on. We should get back or Dora will worry."

Alec nodded, the silly smile still stuck on his face as they continued their walk home.

Passing the DuMort, Alec shivered at the cold and pulled his jacked tighter around himself. Glancing at the boy Magnus frowned and slipped his jacket off his own shoulders and slid it over Alec's. He admired how adorable the younger boy looked in his clothes, face flushed and arms wrapped tightly around himself. Alec smiled up at him.

"Thanks. But won't you be cold too?" he said, pulling Magnus' jacket tighter around himself. 

Magnus shook his head.

"I'll be ok darling. Once you've spent a few months in the Austrian Alps with Mathias Zdarsky you learn to handle a bit of cold weather." he said smiling "Besides, you look cute in my clothes."

Alec his his face in the long jacket and mumbled. 

"I'm not cute."

Magnus chuckled and wrapped a long arm around his waist.

"Of course not darling. You're a fierce nephilim warrior."

Falling into a comfortable and familiar silence like friends who had known each other for years, they walked the rest of the way back to the shop wrapped around each other. 

Stopping outside the door, Alec shifted out of Magnus' embrace reluctantly and grasped one of his hands.

"I really enjoyed this. Thank you."

Magnus smiled.

"Me too Alexander. Maybe soon I can take you out on a proper date. How does dinner on Friday sound?"

Alec smiled.

"Friday sounds great." he said before biting his lips and glancing down at Magnus' mouth "Can I...can I kiss you? Please."

Magnus smiled and pulled him closer by the waist with one hand, tilting his chin up with the other. Alec grabbed Magnus' shirt and pulled him down to meet in the middle, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Magnus slid his tongue towards Alec's lips, slipping it into his mouth when Alec gasped and pulling him impossibly closer. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus' neck and slid a hand into his hair, tugging slightly at the red-tipped strands. Magnus smiled into the kiss before pulling back, leaving his mouth only centimetres away from Alec's. Pressing one last kiss to Alec's lips, Magnus pulled back further and scanned Alec's flushed face. Pulling him down into a hug, Alec whispered into his ear.

"See you Friday." he said, pressing a kiss to Magnus' cheek before pulling away fully and entering the shop, leaving Magnus in the street with a dopey smile on his face and fingertips resting where Alec had kissed him last.


End file.
